


what are we?

by Hugabug



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Steven Is Not As Oblivious As You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: "I think I'm an idiot."





	what are we?

**Author's Note:**

> anon: "Congrats on the 420 lol. For the prompt thing, standrew basically Andrew angering over oblivious Steven? Or jealous cause Steven gets asked out and realizes he absolutely does not want Steven going out with anyone cause he likes him? Idk? You’re my favorite writer anything you do will be awesome."

“What are we?”

Steven flinches when the words escape his mouth– he hadn’t meant to say them. But his tongue had been fighting against the tight seal of his lips all day, and now that they’re alone in the car, the night outside quiet and the stars twinkling across the black sky, they have been set lose, hanging heavy in the air between.

Andrew refuses to make eye contact. He goes still in the passenger seat, swallowing hard, adam’s apple bobbing. Steven eyes its movement, licks his lips as he does, and pulls his gaze upward to see gold dusted eyelashes touch a flushed cheek.

“What do you think?” Andrew says, calm, collected. Unlike Steven, the words that come out of his mouth are well thought out, careful and precise. Everything about Andrew is careful and precise. From his sarcastic comments to the way he moves to the way he plans his recipes and videos. There is no room for error or mistake when it comes to a man like Andrew.

But for the past year, he’d been different– little slips here and there. Some days, he’d stumble into Steven’s side, press his side flush against Steven’s own. Other days, his fingers would brush, ever so slightly, across Steven’s knuckles. His eyes would wander, when he thinks Steven isn’t looking, rake across the back of his neck of the slight curve of his bicep. He’d startle the first few times he done it, look or pull away once Steven acknowledges his blunder. These were happy little accidents that burned both their skins, but especially drove a stake through Steven’s heart. Lately, however, those accidents have turned into purposeful glances, lingering touch, words spoken directly into the shell of Steven’s ear. Blunder has somehow turned into intent, and Steven can’t tell whether the change had been willingly done or begrudgingly achieved.

It’s difficult to tell, with Andrew.

But it doesn’t matter anymore.

“I…” Steven begins. He twists in the driver’s seat, turns his body so that he’s facing Andrew completely, backed pressed against his door. Andrew has yet to look at him, but Steven doesn’t mind. He doesn’t think he can say what he wants to say if Andrew were to look at him like he always does. “I think that I… I’m an idiot.”

Andrew opens his eyes, but doesn’t turn. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Steven sighs, tilting his head back to rest against the glass of his window. “I care too much about things that have happened, I forget about the _now_.”

Andrew swallows, again. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Steven takes a deep breath, and releases it with a giddy laugh. In his chest, his heart pumps with adrenaline, yet surprisingly, his hands stay still. “I think I love you, too.”

Andrew looks at him then, green eyes snapping to Steven’s face so fast, Steven has to fight to keep the upper ground. The gaze he is now on the receiving end of is wide, open and vulnerable in ways that makes Steven’s chest ache. A pair of pink lips part in a small gasp, air is knocked out of both their bodies, and in this light, Andrew’s hair looks golden.

“What did you say?” he demands in a rasp, disbelieving. Steven laughs, high on his own courage.

“I said–”

But before he could finish, Andrew is on him, mouth molding against his in a desparate kiss. Steven kisses back, their teeth clacking and lips bruising as hands wind in locks of hair and palms smooth down each other’s chests. Andrew’s nose is squished against Steven’s cheek, and Steven’s back is arched in an uncomfortable position, but neither of them can bring themselves to care because Andrew is kissing down his neck now, murmuring sweet nothings into his skin (“I love you, Steven, I’ve loved you for _so long_ , you made it so easy, you made loving you so damn _easy_ –”) and Steven is shaking, laughter turning into faint gasps of pleasure, and it’s all– it’s all–

“I said ‘I love you, too.’” Steven says, taking Andrew’s face in his hands so he can see the man who so throughly owns his heart. Andrew stares at him, the light from the streetlights outside their car making the stars shine in his eyes. Steven kisses under them, then over them, laying all he can across Andrew’s cheeks and forehead, the words “I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner,” lost between it all and soon, Andrew is less a man and more a blissful puddle.

“Steven,” he breathes, like a prayer. “Oh, _Steven_.”

And Steven silences him with a proper kiss to the lips, wet, slow, and languid. The night is young and as Andrew sinks into him, Steven opens his mouth to drink him all in.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/170905065670/congrats-on-the-420-lol-for-the-prompt-thing#notes)


End file.
